dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Over 100,000,000 Years Ago *The Kaio Planet is confirmed to have existed. Approximately 75,000,000 Years Ago *The Elder Kaioshin (the Kaioshin from 15 generations ago) is sealed in the Z Sword by someone. Approximately 5,000,000 Years Ago *Bibidi creates Majin Boo. Hundreds of planets are destroyed by Boo for many years afterward. *Of the five Kaioshin, four are killed by Boo. *Boo is sealed in a ball, and Bibidi the Warlock places it on Earth. *The East Kaioshin defeats Bibidi. Boo's ball is left as is on Earth. Tens of Thousands of Years Ago *Annin (the Grand Supreme Elder Lord) begins managing the Furnace of Eight Trigrams at the Mountain of Five Elements on the border of the other world and the living world. Pre-AGE 4237 *Demon Tribe members, ancestors to Garlic Jr., migrate to Earth from Planet Makyo. Pre-AGE 739 *The Serpent Road God becomes the Snake Princess and sets up a house on Serpent Road. About Pre-AGE 238 *A Super Saiyan appears, according to Saiyan legends. He makes the universe tremble through his destruction and massacre. About AGE 250 *Baba begins divining. AGE 261 *Enma Daio travels the Serpent Road and goes to the Kaio Planet. Along the way, he meets the Snake Princess. The Snake Princess falls in love with Enma Daio. *A natural disaster occurs on Planet Namecc, and Katattsu's child escapes. He makes an emergency landing on Earth. AGE 430 *Kame-Sennin is born. AGE 431 *Katattsu's child becomes an apprentice to the God of Earth. AGE 448 *While training under Mutaito, Kame-Sennin (age 18) falls in love with Fanfan. AGE 459 *Taopaipai is born. AGE 461 *Garlic of the Demon Tribe rises against Kami, but he is beaten. *Katattsu's child becomes God of Earth. At the same time, Piccolo Daimao is born from his detached evil mind. *Mutaito seals Piccolo Daimao in a rice cooker with the Mafuba. Mutaito dies. AGE 474 *Dabra sends a subordinate to inspect Earth. About AGE 550 *Primitive Saiyans drift to Planet Plant in a mysterious spaceship. AGE 553 *Around this time, Kame-Sennin starts collecting dirty books. About AGE 650 *Kame-Sennin finds the Three-Star Dragon Ball at the bottom of the ocean. AGE 650, May 7 *The 1st Tenkaichi Budokai is held. AGE 658 *Grandpa Son Gohan is born. AGE 662 *The God of Earth tells his life story to Mister Popo. AGE 698 *Toninjinka is born. AGE 715 *King Pilaf is born. About AGE 720-730 *On Planet Plant, the Saiyans unite and begin a rebellion. They plunge into an all-out war with the Tsfruians. *The Saiyans overwhelm the Tsfruians. The Tsfruian scientist Dr. Raichi dies. *The Hatred Amplification Device Hatchiyack, a Saiyan annihilation weapon, is sent into space. *The Tsfruians are wiped out. The Saiyans conquer Planet Plant completely, and the name is changed to Planet Vegeta. At the same time, they acquire Tsfruian technology, like Scouters. *The Saiyans begin venturing into space. *The Saiyans get the idea to offer their battle potential to people on other planets. AGE 722 *General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army is born. AGE 730 *Taopaipai quits his job and becomes an assassin. About AGE 731 *The Saiyans develop an amicable relationship with Freeza, and they begin trading land. *King Vegeta takes a queen. AGE 732 *Vegeta is born. AGE 733 *Bulma, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan are born. AGE 733, May 8 *Earth's current national king takes the throne. About AGE 735 *The Saiyans' aversion to Freeza begins to grow. *On Planet Vegeta, many internal conflicts occur among the Saiyans. AGE 736 *Kuririn is born. AGE 737 *Kakarotto (Son Goku) is born. *Planet Vegeta conquers Planet Kanassa and Planet Meat. *King Vegeta rebels against Freeza, but it ends in failure. *Freeza wages a war against the Saiyans. Goku's father, Bardock, dies in battle. Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Freeza. *Kakarotto escapes Planet Vegeta. He arrives on Earth. *Gyumao's daughter, Chichi, is born. Chichi's mother dies of an illness. AGE 737, June - August *Kakarotto is found by the old man Son Gohan and given the name "Son Goku." AGE 738 *Baby Goku is hit on the head. His typical violent Saiyan personality drastically changes and becomes a cheerful personality instead. AGE 739 *Gyumao goes on a picnic with baby Chichi. While they are out, a fire spirit comes down to Mount Ryoukei, the location of Gyumao's castle, and the entire mountain catches fire. Afterward, Mount Ryoukei's name is changed to Mount Frypan. AGE 740 *Oolong is born. *Kuririn becomes a student of Oorin Temple. AGE 747 *Yamcha and Puer meet. AGE 748 *Kame-Sennin's pet phoenix dies of food poisoning. *Umigame gets lost in the mountains while hunting for matsutake mushrooms. AGE 749, Early April *Bulma enrolls in a West City high school. AGE 749, One Month, One Day *Bulma finds the Er Xing Qiu in her cellar. AGE 749, August 22 *Bulma finds the Wu Xing Qiu in a northern valley. AGE 749, September 1 *Goku and Bulma meet. Bulma is on summer vacation. *The memento of Goku's grandpa is revealed to be the Four-Star Dragon Ball. AGE 749, September 2 *Morning: Goku and Bulma meet Kame-Sennin and receive the San Xing Qiu. AGE 749, September 5 *Goku subdues Oolong. They receive the Liu Xing Qiu from Old Lady Baozi. AGE 749, September 6 *Goku meets Yamcha. AGE 749, September 9 *Goku defeats Yamcha. *Morning: Kame-Sennin extinguishes the fire on Mount Frypan with a Kamehame-ha. *Bulma finds the Qi Xing Qiu in the ruins of Gyumao's castle. *Afternoon or so: Goku punishes Kinoko City's "Usagi Gang." *The Er through Qi Xing Qiu are stolen by the Pilaf Gang. *Evening: All of the Dragon Balls are assembled and Shenlon appears. Goku sees the full moon, turns into a Great Monkey, and destroys Pilaf's castle. AGE 749, September 10 *Goku and Kuririn become Kame-Sennin's students. AGE 749, September 11 *Kame-Sennin, Kuririn, and Lunch are bedridden due to fugu poisoning from the previous night's dinner. AGE 749, September 14 *Goku and Kuririn begin their training at 4:30 AM. They devote themselves to their training for the next eight months. AGE 749, October 2 *The second school term begins at the West City high school. AGE 750, April 6 *The shells Goku and Kuririn wear on their backs are increased to 40 kilograms. AGE 750, April 18 *The Red Ribbon Army's Silver Brigade begins their search for Dragon Balls. AGE 750, May 6 *Goku's group leaves Kame House to enter the Tenkaichi Budokai. AGE 750, May 7 *The 21st Tenkaichi Budokai is held. Jackie Chun is the winner. Goku is the runner-up. *Goku, Pilaf, and the Red Ribbon Army compete for the Liu Xing Qiu. The Red Ribbon Army acquires the Liu Xing Qiu at Pilaf's hidden desert base. Afterward, the Red Ribbon Army also obtains the Wu Xing Qiu. *Goku and Chichi reunite in Gyumao's village. AGE 750, May 8 *Goku devastates Muscle Tower, the Red Ribbon Army's northern stronghold. AGE 750, May 9 *11:02 AM: Bulma finishes repairing Goku's Dragon Radar. *Goku and General Blue battle in Penguin Village. General Blue is driven off by Arale. *General Blue is killed by Taopaipai. *Goku is beaten by Taopaipai in a battle at the Holy Land of Karin. *Goku begins climbing Karin Tower. AGE 750, May 10 *Penguin Village Public High School begins its summer vacation. *Early morning: Goku finishes climbing Karin Tower. He begins his training to steal the Super Holy Water from Karin. AGE 750, May 12 *On the third day of training, Gokuu takes the Super Holy Water from Karin. *Goku defeats Taopaipai. He also devastates Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. *Goku reunites with his late adoptive father, Son Gohan, at Baba's palace. AGE 750, One Day in July *Namu's village enters a rainy season. About AGE 750-753 *Goku embarks on a training journey. He subdues Golden Horn and Silver Horn in Chao's village. He meets Taiken Chin and faces Tenlong in a royal contest. *Goku travels through the Cress Kingdom's gate to the Demon Realm and faces Shura. *Goku and Tenshinhan meet during the subduing of Inoshikachou. AGE 753, May 5 *Goku and Konkichi meet. Goku leaves for Papaya Island, the site of the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai. AGE 753, May 7 *The 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai is held. Tenshinhan is the winner. Goku is the runner-up. Piccolo Daimao appears. AGE 753, May 8 *A celebration is held at King Castle for the 20th anniversary of the current national king's reign. AGE 753, May 9 *Goku defeats Piccolo Daimao. *Majunior is born. *Goku goes to the Castle of God. He trains under God for the next three years. AGE 756, May 7 *The 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai is held. 18-year-old Goku becomes engaged to his opponent, Chichi, during their match. Goku has a glorious first victory at the Martial Arts Fest. Majunior is the runner-up. *Goku and Chichi have their wedding at Mount Frypan. During this time, Gyumao's castle catches fire. The couple sets off to find the Banana Fan to extinguish the fire. AGE 756, May 8 *Chichi receives bridal training from Old Lady All-Teeth-Gone. Goku obtains the Banana Fan, but he learns that the fire at Gyumao's castle is a special fire from the Furnace of Eight Trigrams. He heads to the Mountain of Five Elements. *Gokuu reunites with Grandpa Son Gohan at the Furnace of Eight Trigrams on the Mountain of Five Elements. *Goku extinguishes the fire at the Furnace of Eight Trigrams. 757, One Day in May *Son Gohan is born. AGE 759-760 *Goku is interviewed by Weekly Shonen Jump. AGE 761 *Goku faces Garlic Jr.'s gang, who had kidnapped Gohan. AGE 761, October 12 *Raditz invades Earth. *Goku dies. *Vegeta and Nappa depart for Earth. They destroy Planet Aria along the way, and then enter a state of suspended animation. AGE 761, One Day in One Month *Gohan begins training with Piccolo. *Gohan falls into underground ruins in a desert. He meets an old robot and bonds with it. *Yamcha gets a job as a baseball player. *Gohan becomes homesick and runs away from his training. But he meets orphans such as Pigero and regains his courage. AGE 762, One Day in March *Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yajirobe begin training at the Castle of God. AGE 762, April 29 *Goku reaches the Kaio Planet from Serpent Road. AGE 762, May 9 *Goku catches Bubbles. He next begins training to hit super-fast Gregory with a hammer. AGE 762, May 23 *Goku successfully hits Gregory with a hammer. AGE 762, One Day in May *Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu travel through time. They are thoroughly defeated by the two Saiyans they meet. They realize how inexperienced they are and vow to train harder. AGE 762, November 2 *Goku completes his training and returns to life. AGE 762, November 3 *Vegeta and Nappa reach Earth. *Goku, Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, et al. go to battle with Vegeta and Nappa. *Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamcha die. *Miniature bug-shaped spy robots collect cells from Goku and the others to use for Cell. AGE 762, November 4 *Goku and the others are hospitalized in West City. AGE 762, November 7 *Gohan and Kuririn's medical treatment ends. AGE 762, November 9 *The modifications to God's spaceship are completed. AGE 762, November 14 *The Nameccian translation task is completed. Gohan, Kuririn, and Bulma leave for Planet Namecc. AGE 762, November 21 *Vegeta returns to Planet Freeza No. 79. AGE 762, December 13 *Vegeta's injuries are healed. He immediately heads to Planet Namecc. AGE 762, December 18 *Vegeta, Kewi, and Bulma's group reach Planet Namecc nearly simultaneously. *Goku leaves for Planet Namecc. *Kuririn heads for the Great Elder's house with Dende as his guide. *Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamcha reach the Kaio Planet and begin training. *Goku's ship is endangered when it is caught in Planet αHZ's gravitational pull. Goku fires a Kamehame-ha from outside of the ship, and its recoil averts the crisis. AGE 762, December 19 *On Freeza's orders, the Ginyu Special Squadron suspends their conquest of Planet Yardrat and leaves Planet Freeza No. 79. AGE 762, December 20 *Vegeta fully recovers after his defeat by Zarbon. *Kuririn takes Gohan and leaves for the Great Elder's house again. *Zarbon loses his rematch with Vegeta and dies. AGE 762, December 23 *Goku completes his training within his spaceship. AGE 762, December 24 *Goku reaches Planet Namecc. *The Ginyu Special Squadron is obliterated. *Piccolo is revived. Kuririn dies. *Goku becomes a Super Saiyan and defeats Freeza. *Planet Namecc is destroyed. AGE 763, May 3 *Kuririn and Yamcha are revived. AGE 763, September 10 *Tenshinhan and Chaozu are revived. *The Nameccians who had taken refuge on Earth migrate to New Planet Namecc. AGE 763, One Day in October *Planet Makyo approaches Earth for the first time in 5,000 years. The revived Garlic Jr. faces Gohan and the others. AGE 763, One Day in One Month *Cell arrives in this time with a time machine and buries himself underground. *Freeza's remodeling surgery is completed. AGE 764, One Day in August *Goku returns to Earth. *Freeza and his father come to Earth, and Trunks defeats them. AGE 764-767 *Coola invades Earth and battles Goku. AGE 764 *Vegeta begins special training to reach Super Saiyan in the Gravity Room. In the process, Bulma starts to fall in love with him. *Goku and Piccolo go to a training center to obtain their air car license. AGE 766 *Trunks is born this year. AGE 767 *Son Goten is born this year. AGE 767, May 7 *The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. Mister Satan wins in the adult division, and Videl wins in the child division. AGE 767, May 12 *The Androids appear. Cell then appears in the afternoon. *Piccolo and God merge. *Goku succumbs to an infectious disease. *Kuririn and Trunks (young man) destroy the Cell of this time's larval form. AGE 767, May 15 *Goku's infectious disease is healed by the medicine Trunks brought from the future. *Vegeta and Trunks enter the Room of Spirit and Time. AGE 767, May 16 *Cell advances to his second stage. *Cell advances to his developed form. *Goku and Gohan enter the Room of Spirit and Time in place of Vegeta and Trunks. AGE 767, May 17 *Cell announces the Cell Game to the entire world. *Goku and Gohan exit the Room of Spirit and Time. *Piccolo enters the Room of Spirit and Time. AGE 767, May 18 *Vegeta enters the Room of Spirit and Time again in place of Piccolo. *Gohan visits Lime's village and disrupt Bourbon's evil schemes. AGE 767, May 19 *Goku's family goes hiking. *Afternoon or so: The Royal Defense Force is devastated by Cell. *Dende becomes Earth's new God. *Trunks enters the Room of Spirit and Time in place of Vegeta. AGE 767, May 20 *Trunks exits the Room of Spirit and Time. AGE 767, May 26 *The Cell Game begins at high noon. *Goku dies again. *Gohan defeats Cell. AGE 767, May 27 *Goku's funeral is held. *Trunks (young man) returns to the future. AGE 767, One Day in May-June *Goku goes to the Grand Kaio Planet and meets the Grand Kaio. The "North Kaio is Dead Memorial Other World's Tournament" is held. Goku and Paikuhan clash in the finals. *Baby Trunks takes his first steps. *"Urgent Special!! All About Mr. Satan, Earth's Strongest Combat Super-Genius Who Saved Humanity and the World" is broadcast on television. AGE 770 *Kuririn and No. 18 get married. AGE 771 *Marron is born. AGE 773 *The Kaioshin and Kibito come to Earth to search for Majin Boo's ball, which had been neglected since ancient times. AGE 774, March 28 *Gohan goes through the initial registration process for Orange Star High School. AGE 774, April 7 *The people of Satan City witness the Golden Warrior for the first time. *Gohan is admitted into Orange Star High School's second school year, and he begins school this day. He meets Videl. *Gohan stops at Bulma's house around 3:00 PM after school. At 5:12 PM, he receives his finished transformation suit. *Great Saiyaman makes his first appearance in the city. AGE 774, April 8 *Videl discovers Great Saiyaman's identity. AGE 774, April 9 *Gohan teaches Videl Bukujutsu. *The South Kaio observes Goku's training. AGE 774, April 10 *Vegeta is shocked to learn that his son, Trunks (little), can already turn into a Super Saiyan. AGE 774, April 20 *Videl masters Bukujutsu. AGE 774, May 7 *The 25th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. *Gokuu returns to the living world for one day. *Majin Boo appears. Vegeta dies after blowing himself up to defeat Boo. *Babidi the Warlock is killed by Boo. *Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. His power is drained, and he returns to the afterlife sooner than expected. *The Elder Kaioshin is freed from the Z Sword. He begins a ritual to increase Gohan's power. AGE 774, May 8 *Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan are absorbed by Boo. *Boo annihilates the people of Earth. *Goku is revived after the Elder Kaioshin exchanges his life. *Vegeta returns to the living world for one day. *Earth is destroyed by the evil Boo. *Earth is restored by Polunga. Vegeta, the Elder Kaioshin, and the others are revived. *Goku eliminates Boo with a Super Genki Dama made with the vitality of all of humanity. AGE 774, September 7 *The Earthlings' memories of Majin Boo are erased by Shenlon. AGE 776 *Tarble travels to Earth for assistance against a brother duo known as Avo and Cado. AGE 778 *Bra is born this year.Daizenshu 7 778, May 7 *The 26th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. Mr. Satan is the winner, and Mr. Boo is the runner-up. AGE 778, August 18 *God of Destruction Beerus awakens from his 39-year slumber and searches for the Super Saiyan God.Akira Toriyama The World of DRAGON BALL AGE 779 *Pan is born this year. *Freeza is resurrected by remnants of the Freeza Army, Sorbet and Tagoma. Four months later, Freeza begins his assault on Earth but fails on getting revenge on the Saiyans who killed when he dies by the hand of Goku. *God of Destruction Champa challenges his brother to a competition with the five strongest warriors in their universe. Five days later, the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition is held.Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 AGE 780 *Trunks returns to the present with a new threat known as Goku Black. *The Zen Exhibition Match begins with three warriors from the 7th Universe and the 9th Universe. The Tournament of Power is announced by the Great Priest. *Bra is born this year. AGE 781, May 7 *The 27th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. Mister Satan is the winner. Mr. Boo is the runner-up. AGE 784, May 7 *The 28th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. Goku sets off with Oob. Category:Events